Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of circuit boards and, more particularly, to a signal-carrying conductor grooming circuit board ejector handle.
A circuit board is a flat board, typically with a faceplate on one edge, that contains one or more electrical components. A circuit board may be a printed circuit board (PCB), including a system board, a motherboard, or the like. Electrical components may be memory devices, discrete electronic devices (e.g., transistors and inductors), cooling fans, power supplies, processors, and a wide variety of other digital, analog, and optical devices.
A circuit board""s faceplate typically contains one or more connection sockets (e.g., for optical and/or electrical connections), light emitting diodes (LEDs), labels, bar codes, and similar elements that provide an interface between the circuit board and things that are external to the circuit board. One or more signal-carrying conductors may connect to a circuit board through a connection socket. A signal-carrying conductor may include a wide variety of signal lines including one or more of an optical, electrical, acoustical, and other propagated signal lines. Once the signal-carrying conductors are connected to a circuit board, they may be grouped and routed by a signal-carrying conductor routing mechanism.
A circuit board may be inserted into a rack (or other electrical equipment chassis) that is designed to hold many circuit boards (e.g., a server rack or an optical transport switch router). At least one ejector handle may be used to provide a lever to insert and eject a circuit board from a rack (or other electrical equipment chassis). Conventional ejector handles compete with physically separate conventional signal-carrying conductor routing mechanisms for a portion of the valuable faceplate surface area.